Funhouse
by rentemotion
Summary: A look into Coraline's mind after she learns Mick and Beth are together.


This used to be a funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down

9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

Oh, I'm crawling through the doggy door  
My key don't fit my lock no more  
I'll change the drapes  
I'll break the plates  
I'll find a new place  
Burn this fucker down

-Funhouse by Pink-

I spun around, my dress floating out around me, my fingers running over the now empty walls. The bareness made it seem as if they were closing in on me, I would idly flatten my hand to the wall every so often to just remind myself that they weren't moving.

Most people would have given up twenty years ago, they would have taken the break up and went with it, but not me, I went to the end of the line to try and keep him, but he didn't want me, he made that clear.

He only came back for her…

He has always chose her over me.

This time is no different, so why was I shocked to find him with her, I didn't have to see into her bedroom to know he was with her. My Mick, making love with another woman.

It's wrong on so many levels, every time I close my eyes I hear his voice telling me he would love me forever. I took his words literally, and gave him that chance to love me forever, but he didn't.

He chose her.

I made it down the stairs, dancing as I went, looking out the glass room, remembering the night he threw the chair through the glass to get to me. He wanted me then, not her.

Not Beth, me, he wanted me so bad it nearly drove him crazy. And now? The thought of me makes his skin crawl, my very presence reminds him of the monster he thinks he his, of all the bad things I 'made' him do.

I fell back into one of the chairs, I'll have to find a new city, everywhere I went in this one reminded me of him. I flicked the lighter in my hand, starting the small flame. I stared at it, thinking of all the possibilities that one little flame had.

I let the flame die, looking around the nearly empty room. The idea was simple, yet perfect in everyway. This house held far too many memories for me to stay, hell, this city held to many memories, so why not go out with a bang?

Or, in this particular case, a flame?

I played with the hem of my dress, a small laugh escaping my lips, thinking more and more about the idea. Maybe he would think I died in the flames? It wouldn't be the first time he thought I was dead…besides, Lance had made it clear he would be keeping an eye on me after stealing 'the cure', so maybe word would get around that I was dead.

Kill two birds with one stone, as they would say.

I smiled more, closing my eyes, letting my mind drift back to the good days, our fights were bad, but the making up was worth it. We never dreamed we would want anyone else…

I don't, but he sure does.

I sighed, opening my eyes and gripping the arm of the chair.

"Yea, this used to be a fun house…" I looked around the room once more, before pushing myself up and skipping towards the kitchen, gliding through the door smiling.

The half full bottle of tequila on the counter is probably the explanation for my slightly insane idea, but I didn't care.

I was going with it.

I spun the lid off, and took a large gulp of the liquor while dancing to a happy tune in my head.

Then, as I slowed to a halt, I threw the bottle down to the floor, the glass bottle made a loud smash when it hit. There was now a large puddle of tequila at my feet. I walked through the glass towards the counter, grabbing a small towel. I ran my finger over the igniter on the lighter, bringing the small flame to life once again.

The towel lit quickly, and I dropped it into the puddle, soon the flame spread out towards the counters, I watched as the flame licked at the wood, causing the counters to soon become engulfed.

With another smile I turned and headed towards the front door, all sorts of images running through my head. By the time I got to the front door, the flames had spread into the next room and the house was officially on fire.

I stood in the trees, watching the large structure begin to show signs of weakness, still smiling. The once beautiful home was now a crumbling mess.

I seem to have that affect on things, turning beauty into ash; that was my gift.

I smiled, a loud laugh followed shaking my small frame.

"Ain't that just like a woman?"


End file.
